Peter Parker
Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is a superhero from Earth-616 and the current and only boyfriend of Gwen Stacy, also known as Spider-Girl. Biography He first appears in Super as one of the injured heroes in the offscreen battle atop the Helicarrier. He, along with Gwen and Doreen, are sucked into the portal and end up on Earth-3, a futuristic Earth dimension. He is separated from Gwen and Doreen, and his powers have been dampened due to the portal's energy, though they eventually return as he starts to search the large city for Gwen and Doreen. As he searches, he flashes back to the day when he told Gwen that he loves her. Gwen says she feels the same way; she loves him too. The two heroes smile at one another before they kiss. Peter eventually reunites with Gwen and Doreen, passionately kissing Gwen while Doreen smiles, happy to see Peter and Gwen together. Personality Peter is a very kind young man, though he's also something of a social outcast, as he's very shy, especially around girls, and many people like to call him a nerd. When he became Spider-Man, he became more popular, showing off his powers at school, which eventually got the attention of Gwen Stacy, who was like him, only a girl. The two immediately became good friends over their love of science and fiction novels. Eventually, Gwen got her own spider powers from the same spider that bit Peter, and Peter helped her learn to control them. Appearance Peter is a tall and quite handsome young man, with slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and an athletic, muscular build. Gwen often comments that Peter is "very buff for a boy of his age". Powers *'Spider Physiology': After Peter Parker was bitten by a spider, he gained the proportionate physical capabilities of a spider. * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. He is strong enough to catch a 1.5-ton car that was moving at 40 miles an hour when it was just inches away from him. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging things very quickly. Spider-Man was also quick enough to catch up to a speeding vehicle on foot. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is inhumanly resistant towards impact forces and blunt force trauma, as he has taken a punch from Bane and a spinning air kick from Harley Quinn without any serious injuries. * Superhuman Agility: After Spider-Man gained his powers, he became as agile as a spider, being able to make movements that would be extremely difficult for a normal human. He is capable of swinging around on his thin spider-webbing and jump great distances and heights without difficulty, as his bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses a heightened sense of equilibrium which greatly enhances his balance and coordination. * Enhanced Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at Spider-Man, he will be made aware of it, even if it is hurled from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. * Spider-Sense: Attributed as an extrasensory ability, Spider-Man's brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, acting as a precognitive ability to sense potential or immediate danger, a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and he can do this without the use or need of adhesive gloves or fabrics. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's increased metabolism allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from. Weaknesses * Bullets: Peter is susceptible to bullets, though he's fast enough to dodge them. Quotes *"Gwen...you are so beautiful." - Peter to Gwen on their second date. *"I love you so much...and I never want to be separated from you ever again..." - Peter to Gwen after reuniting with her and Doreen Green *"Easy, big green! It's just me, Gwen, and Doreen." - Peter to Hulk after finding him Trivia *He is played by Thomas Doherty, who is dating Gwen Stacy's actress, Dove Cameron, in real life. *He likes to listen to rock & roll music, especially AC/DC *He immediately began to crush on Gwen because of her face, which he says is "cute beyond belief". Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Superheroes